lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
Broma de la dia Cuando un nova sposida duple rieta, cadun sabe perce! Ma cuando un duple sposida de des anios rieta, cadun demande se curios per ce! ---- A cualce modo, sposi! Si tu ave un bon sposa, tu va es felis; si tu sposi un mal fem, tu va deveni un filosofiste!--Socrates Sujestas * me sujeste "poesior" como scrivor e ator etc plu bon ce(o en ajunta a)"poesiste" **me acorda ce "poesiste" es asustante. me ia pensa ce la parola ia es ja "poesior". ma posable nos debe usa "poeta" - e "poema" - cual es internasional. jorj **En esta discute, nos ia deside ce, cuando la nom de la siensa o arte fini con "-ia", la nom de la person fini con "-iste". Acel deside ia dona plu coere a un parte de la vocabulo cual ia es acaso. Ante la deside, "poesior" ia es la parola, en fato. La parolas "poeta" e "poema" evita bela la problem, ma los esposa nos a la critica ce nos es tro naturaliste, e ce no esplota la posables ja esistente en la strutur de la lingua. Simon **personal, me no teme la criticores! (o criticiste? ;-) jorj **Tace on teme sola la teme se mesma! "Criticiste" es la forma coreta, en fato – a la min, el es listada en la disionario. Ma nos pote compromete e resta ancora a la bon punto media entre la du estremas – "un poema", "un poemor", "la arte de poemia". Simon *En gramatica, "La xico de ci nos ia salva se can ia es multe grasios". >"La xico, de ci can nos ia salva, ia es multe grasios" como en engles "whose dog" the dog es prosima a posesor e plu clar reconosable. Asetable, no ? **Tu sujesta ce "de ci" pote es un determinante, como "la". Me pensa ce la frase debe es a la min "de ci la can nos ia salva". Ma nota ce "de ci" pote sinifia ance "from whom". La usa de "se" ante "can" clari multe tal frases. Jeneral, me no gusta pone la ojeto ante la sujeto en un lingua do la sinifia de un frase es creada par la ordina de la parolas. "La xico ci nos ia salva ia es grasios" es un esemplo do la ojeto "ci" sta ante la sujeto "nos". Ma en "la xico de ci nos ia salva se can ia es grasios", "de ci" no es la ojeto, ma el ave la rol de un averbo. Pare plu clar e fasil si la ojeto ("se can") resta pos la verbo. Simon **en alga linguas, los ta dise "la xico, ci nos ia salva el, es grasios", "la xico, ci el ia salva nos, es joven", "la xico, ci nos ia salva se can, es grasios", etc. me gusta esta, ma problemes nova ta aveni, natural! per aora, me pensa ce la solve a cual nos ia ariva es la plu bon. (o: "me pensa ce la solve, cual nos ia ariva a el, es la plu bon" ;-) jorj ***Si on omete la virgulas en "la xico, ci nos ia salva se can, es grasios", on risca malcomprende ce la can es grasios. Simon **ma me es tentada forte par "la xico, la can de ci nos ia salva, es grasios" jorj **nota ce la forma plu "primitiva" es "la xico - nos ia salve se can - es grasios" (e "la xico - el ia salva nos - es joven", "la xico - nos ia salva el - es grasios". En parla, on ta pausa ante e pos la sufrase. ***E esta es multe simil en strutur a "la xico, ci nos ia salva el, es grasios". La problem es ce nos es ja abituada a la sensa esistente de "ci". Un solve ta es introdui un paroleta nova, per esemplo "talce", e dise: "la xico, talce nos ia salva el, es grasios". Ma esta "solve" no vade bon con la otra espresas relatal (con "cuando", "do", etc). Donce me acorda ce la solve esistente es la plu bon. Simon **nota pf "La xico, de ci la can nos ia salva, ia es multe grasios" asentua "la can" es de xico(par prosimia) e no nesesa de pausa, como en engles. la vea forma es bon ma me prefere la nova ;-) ***En un varia plu vea de lfn, on ia pote pone un pronom personal (como "nos") ante la verbo cuando el es la ojeto. Alora, tu frase proposada ta es ambigua (whose dog we saved / whose dog saved us). Esta posable no esiste plu en la gramatica, ma probable parlores de linguas romanica ta fa el par era. Si tu prefere ce "la can" resta prosimi a "la xico" e "de ci", alora dise "la xico, la can de ci nos ia salva, ia es multe grasios", cual no es proibida en la gramatica esistente. Esta pare es notable plu clar (a la min, a me!) plu ce "de ci la can". Per comprende bon "de ci la can" me debe tradui la frase en engles en me mente. Simon